


Between these sheets something is building

by Mad_Hatt3r



Category: Coronation Street
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-27
Updated: 2018-09-27
Packaged: 2019-07-18 05:12:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16111541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mad_Hatt3r/pseuds/Mad_Hatt3r
Summary: Just a quick one shot of Sophie and Paula the night Sally is sent to prison.





	Between these sheets something is building

“Darling ... I can’t” 

“Yes you can” 

“Oh God ... ” 

“One more, just one more” 

She can barely hear the words in between the gasps and moans that are falling from her own lips and her lover’s. She’s on fire every nerve in her body is alight with lust and want. Her body is strung tight with arousal but what she needs and ultimately craves is still just out of reach. 

“Then more Sophie, I need more” 

Her lover raises her head from the crook of her neck and smiles a predatory smile. The two fingers she already has buried deep inside of her curve, pressing insistently as her thumb begins to rub small circles across her aching clit. Paula allows her hips to cant upwards hard and Sophie chuckles throatily in response. A sharp tug to her left nipple has her arching again as her right is enveloped in wet heat. Sophie’s tongue and teeth are teasing the tip, each one of her sensitive points being stimulated at once. The force of arousal that hits her is unprecedented and her eyes slam shut as a strangled wail is ripped from her throat. 

“Yes, Yes, Yes”

It’s both a prayer and a plea but she needs this now, needs it more than she needs oxygen to breathe. 

“That’s it, I can feel how close you are” 

With her arms wrapped tightly around the young brunettes shoulders she can feel the muscles rippling under Sophie’s skin as she continues to thrust her right arm. It feels raw, animalistic, and she loves it. 

A bite to her pulse point is the final push she needs and she comes hard as the instruction falls from Sophie’s lips in a breathy moan. Her walls clench and spasm, her whole body trembling as white noise rings in her ears. Sophie wraps her arm around her, holding her close as she rides out her orgasm and she’s immensely grateful for the solid weight on top of her. It grounds her, keeps her in the moment when she feels like she could float away in the sensation that is currently washing over her. A pair of insistent lips collide with her own and she kisses deeply, tasting red wine a hint of mint and something undoubtedly Sophie, as the aftershocks flutter across her body. As soon as her body is spent, her limbs heavy and boneless, right now she doesn’t think she’s ever going to be able to move, Sophie pulls back her eyes sparkling. 

“You’re so beautiful when you come” 

She blushes hard which she immediately scolds herself for. She is a calm, collected professional woman who usually has tight control of her emotions at all times. It’s what makes her such a successful lawyer. Blushing like a teenager is not something she does but it seems Sophie brings it out of her whether she likes it or not. 

“I love watching you” 

Fighting back the burn that heats her cheeks she responds her voice husky from the dryness in her mouth “Well you’ve had plenty of opportunities this evening” 

The wolfish smile makes her chuckle and she’s once again surprised by how much confidence her sometimes shy and retiring lover has when they are together this way. Sophie’s usual hesitance is nowhere to be seen instead she is assertive and demanding something which makes Paula weak at the knees. Paula hasn’t worked out whether it’s the intimacy of just the two of them bare to each other in more ways than one or the alcohol that they seem to so readily consume when they are spending time together. She hopes it’s the former. 

Sophie moves withdrawing slowly as she shifts herself to the right, her head falling to the pillow as she stretches her arms above her head, her back cracking audibly. Paula instantly misses the feeling of being filled and the comforting weight of her lovers warm body. She tries hard not to let it show. 

“Are you tired?” 

“Well that was one hell of a workout” 

Paula agrees her body is aching although it’s pleasant in a way, a small reminder of the way her body has been used to bring her maximum pleasure by the talented woman lay next to her. 

“You are exceptional” 

This time it’s Sophie who blushes, her face flushing beet red and Paula laughs as she turns onto her side so that she can look into shy eyes. 

“Hmmm” 

“You are! I certainly can’t remember the last time I was given the gift of five orgasms” 

“Memory a bit hazy at your age is it?” 

Paula slaps her gently on the arm, mock outrage across her features as Sophie smiles at her, mirth easy to see in her eyes. It’s light and teasing and Paula doesn’t think Sophie has ever looked more beautiful. Make up free, tussled hair and naked in between her bedsheets Sophie Webster is a vision to behold. 

“What time is it?” 

“Just after 9” 

Paula sees the way Sophie’s smile slips away and she knows what her lover will say even before she’s uttered the words. Disappointment begins to well in her chest but she fights to keep her expression neutral. 

“I’m going to have to go soon” 

“I know” 

After the row earlier with Tim Sophie has explained that for now she needs to be back at her mums even if Tim is directing his frustration her way. She doesn’t agree, wants to rage on Sophie’s behalf. It wasn’t her fault Sally was being so stubborn and if either of them where going to saddle the blame it should not be Sophie. Paula was not going to push, not considering how close she had come to losing this after Sally’s unfortunate trial. Although knowing why Sophie was pulling away slightly it didn’t make it any easier to deal with and her melancholy must have showed. Sophie’s hand moved, settling on to the spot just under her rib cage, her thumb startled her back to the present as she rubbed back and forth comfortingly. 

“I’ll be back again soon” 

“I know” 

Paula pressed a kiss to Sophie’s lips her hand falling to her neck holding her close. When they broke apart Sophie was smiling warmly and Paula automatically smiled in return. It was infectious and she was beginning to crave it. 

“Shall I take you home? I’ve only had one glass of wine” 

Sophie shook her head taking her hand into her own she pressed a kiss to her knuckles and Paula cursed inwardly as her heart jumped in response to those lips on her skin. 

“No I’ll get a cab” 

Paula could feel herself frowning but she didn’t push not wanting to seem as though she didn’t respect Sophie’s wishes. Instead she rolled her eyes and gestured with her hand. 

“Book an Uber then” 

“So bossy” 

The young brunette reaches for her phone, on the floor tucked into her jeans pocket and it allows Paula another view of Sophie in all her naked glory. Her arousal flares even though her body is spent and she can’t help but run a hand down the glorious expanse of her lovers back. As her hand travels down further Sophie let’s out a throaty chuckle and Paula cannot help but squeeze her hand. 

“If you keep that up I’m never going to leave” 

“We’ve got time” 

It’s a hint of dominance but seeing Sophie’s conflicted expression makes her decision for her and she pulls her hand away although it’s reluctant. Sophie settles back down next to her tucking herself into her arms and Paula wraps around her holding her close. Her hips cradle Sophie’s perfectly, her breasts pressed up against her back and she buries her face into her neck pressing a tender kiss to warm skin. 

“The Uber will be twenty minutes” 

Lifting her head she sees the glint in Sophie’s eyes and want fills her being at the challenge. Clashing their mouths together Paula dominates the kiss her tongue forcing Sophie’s into submission. It’s hot and messy but she doesn’t let up even for a moment as her left hand reaches to tweak and flick at already hardened nipples. She allows this to continue until she can feel Sophie begin to twitch restlessly, her arousal building but clearly she needs more. Slowly she trails two fingers down her lovers torso, between the valley of her breasts the intention clear and Sophie’s breath hitches in response. As the pads of her fingers settle on her lovers protruding clit Paula brings her right hand to Sophie’s mouth two fingers resting against her lips. 

“Suck” 

Sophie’s eyes widen but she complies moaning loudly as she wraps her lips around the slender digits. Paula responds in kind and she moans in Sophie’s ear as both sets of fingers are sheathed in hot wet heat as her left hand begins to thrust. 

“Oh God” 

“If you stop, I stop” 

The sucking intensifies and Paula feels her own pussy clench and throb in response but this is not about her, it’s about the gorgeous brunette in her arms who she is desperate to make fall apart one more time in her arms. She continues to thrust strong deep strokes, she can feel Sophie’s arousal coating her hand and its spurs her on even though the muscles in her arm are beginning to burn. 

“Do you like me fucking you like this?” 

Sophie nods frantically and Paula smiles wickedly as she sucks hard at Sophie’s pulse point. It will probably leave a mark but at this point she doesn’t care. Sophie is keening, wailing around her fingers as she begs she’s close but she needs something else. 

“Touch yourself” 

Sophie stills in her arms and Paula also stops the thrusting of her hand causing a groan to fall from her lover. 

“You’re so close darling, touch yourself” 

A blush spreads across Sophie’s cheeks, hesitance clear in her eyes and Paula feels a stab of worry, she doesn’t want to push too hard. This thing between them is new and exciting but all she wants Sophie to feel is safe and at ease. Just as she decides to let it go Sophie slowly trails her hand down her stomach and settles her fingers into tight curls. Her hips strain upwards as a breathy yes whispers into the air. Paula follows Sophie’s hips with her own the pressure against her own clit driving her onwards as she begins to thrust deeply once more. All too soon Paula feels Sophie’s thighs begin to quiver her pussy walls fluttering around her already soaked digits and she knows Sophie’s orgasm is building at lightening speed. 

“That’s it darling, let go” 

“Fuck babe yes!” 

Her hand is soaked through as Sophie’s comes hard her hips canting forcefully against her hold but Paula holds on tighter wanting to anchor Sophie the way she did for her earlier. Pressing her nose into her lovers hair she remains close as the trembling slowly lessens. 

“God that was hot” 

Paula chuckles at the awe in Sophie’s voice and she eagerly captures her lips as Sophie turns her head to look at her. 

“You are gorgeous, don’t ever forget that” 

“And you my sexy distinguished law maker are a stone cold fox how did I get so lucky?” 

Rolling her eyes at Sophie’s flattery Paula nuzzles closer knowing that in a minute Sophie will need to leave and her bed will be empty once more. 

“I’ll be back tomorrow night, if you want me that is?” 

At this moment Paula can’t imagine not wanting this woman in her bed, in her life. It’s a scary thought at how quickly she’s falling for her younger lover but she also wouldn’t change it for the world. Realising Sophie is looking back at her, expectant look across her features, marred with a hint of worry Paula presses a kiss to her lips before resting their foreheads together so that she can look into beautiful brown eyes. 

“That would be wonderful darling” 

Sophie’s responding smile could light up the room with its intensity, she looks so relaxed and free from her worries and Paula feels her heart clench again in her chest. Yes it really would be wonderful to see this woman again tomorrow and hopefully for many, many nights afterwards.

**Author's Note:**

> I’m finding this couple very intriguing, the age gap and the actresses chemistry is fascinating do you agree?


End file.
